This is my Summer Song to You
by Lady Lunevis
Summary: For Rinkushido. A fluffy JinXAmy oneshot in which things don't always go as planned, but the result is more wonderful than anything imagined.


_First of all ahh I want to apologize for this being late I lost my list with all the 333 Ways requests and the stories I was supposed to write, sorry about that!_

_So hello! This is a oneshot for Rinkushido. A fluffy JinXAmy with a pure-fluff bed scene ending. Carry on!_

* * *

Today was the day.

Jin was telling himself nothing more than a steady mantra, playing again and again his head as he looked at Amy from across the room, the Silver Knight feeling his face flush as red as his hair.

_Gods, Jin, since when did you blush like a maid? _The Rama scolded himself, and yet could not make his crimson face go down. Amy was just so beautiful, so graceful, and so completely out of his league.

The Scarlet in question was chatting with Lime about a recent mission, and he could see from the laughter shared by both girls it was going very well. Laughter rang bright in the air, and Jin would have given anything to be in Lime's place, sharing a drink and chatting so casually with Amy.

To be honest, the Rama still has no idea what happened, or how he fell so hard for the dancer. All he knew was that he was crazy over her; he wanted to be with her always, loved how smart and cheerful she was, and wanted her to be his. The need was crazy, a drive that got him by day by day.

"Jin!"

Someone called his name, snapping him out of his retrieve. Jin glanced around to find Sieghart, who had a very devilish smirk indeed.

"Once again eyeing the lovely Amy?" the gladiator teased.

Jin flushed, and said nothing.

"You know what I think?" Sieg continued on, ignoring Jin completely. "Just go up to her. Chat about something, anything."

"It's not that easy," the fighter muttered.

"Sure it is. I've had six hundred years of practice," the prime knight chuckled."Tell you what. I'm in a good mood, how's say I be your wingman?"

Jin glanced at the other doubtfully. "No, thanks."

"Don't be so shy, how do you think I got Mari? Seize the day. Let's go."

Before Jin could protest, the crimson fighter found himself being dragged right up to Amy and Lime. The two girls stopped chatting as Sieg and Jin walked up to them, and Amy flashed him one of those big smiles, her pink lips glistening in the light, and Jin felt his stomach flutter. He squashed the feeling down, scolding himself mentally again. Since when did he behave like a teenager? Around Amy, that's when. The worst thing was he couldn't control himself at all. He was a stuttering, awkward mess, and he was sure the dancer laughed at all of his actions.

"So, ladies," Sieg began, speaking very loudly indeed. "My buddy Jin here has something he wants to say."

Lime looked at Jin, then at Sieg, then at Amy, then back at Jin. The Rama could see the wheels in the Holy Knight's head begin to turn. Then, Lime flashed Amy a grin and walked away casually, saying she needed a drink and would be right back.

_More like watching the scene from afar with Arme or something, _Jin grumbled. Sieg pushed him up to Amy, and the Scarlet looked at him expectantly.

"..."

Silence passed between them. It wasn't until Sieg shoved him rather hard in the gut that Jin found his voice again.

"Hi."

"Hello!" Amy chirped back, her brown eyes shining in the light, looking up at him.

"H-how are you?" This was happening. He was chatting with Amy.

"Good!" Amy gave that small smile of hers again, and Jin's heart skipped a beat.

"That's good! I-I mean, good that you're good. Well I suppose if you're good then you would already know it's good and—uh, nevermind. No monsters beating you up then?"

"Come again?" Amy seemed confused, her eyes wondering and mouth slightly frowning.

Sieg shook his head and shot Jin a look.

Of course. He meant to say it as a good thing, but instead it came out like he was doubting her abilities. "I-I mean, not like that. Just in the way that you're good because we have no missions, meaning we don't need to work, and..." Realizing he might be boring her, Jin thought quickly and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Beans are awful, eh?"

"Sorry?" Amy was frowning now.

_Oh Gods, _Jin thought. _I'm not good at this._

"Well, I guess not if you like beans. If you like beans, I guess we can go have some beans sometime? I mean only because you like beans. I'm fine with beans too. Beans are good." Jin wanted to crawl into a hole and die now. This was just a trainwreck.

Something in Amy clicked, and she smiled again. Jin wondered what was on her mind as she gently came forward. Possibly to slap him. He saw how scary she could be sometimes. Oh Gods, here comes the rejection, here comes the rejection...

And yet nothing came. No harsh words, no stinging slap.

Jin was looking directly into Amy's doe-brown eyes, and he felt his breath hitch.

"Jin," she asked gently. "Are you asking me out?"

He gulped. "Would you have any objections?"

"Maybe not." She winked.

A sudden flash of courage rushed over him. "Then I'm asking you out."

"..." She was silent, and he could hear her small, even breaths. "Then I accept."

Jin felt his breath hitch, and he was unsure what to do next.

Luckily, she knew just the thing. "Wanna watch a movie or anything? We could just put in an old DVD and popcorn."

"Sure," he breathed. "I'd do anything with you."

She giggled. "You don't have to do anything. But since it's official, let's make it official." Taking his hand, she looked back and smiled once again at him, then wove her way through the crowd of smiling and watching Chasers, back to her room.

Amy's room was pink, and decorated with music notes and instruments. Jin stared around, having never been here before. Though, he had a feeling he'd be here a lot more in the future, now that things were actually...official.

Gods. He and Amy were a thing.

That took a while to sink in.

Amy was sitting on the bed. She beckoned him. "Come."

Curious as to what she had planned, Jin moved onto the bed too. "Isn't this a little sudden—"

He was cut off as she gravitated to his warmth and gently laid her head on his chest. "No that, silly. I like cuddling."

Relieved, Jin gently set a hand on Amy's back, still not believing this. She felt so frail to him, so tiny. Yet, it seemed that their bodies seemed to match together perfectly, and Jin laid his chin on Amy's head and smiled to himself.

Perhaps today was the day after all.

* * *

_That's one request down. One more to go!_


End file.
